Never Will You Stand Alone part 1
by 4Everwaitting9091
Summary: This is the start of a story that will change more then just someones grades, but their whole life, Love is a funny thing it will over come all  or will it
1. Chapter 1

It was early one foggy ,cold ,Canadian September morning. The sun had just came over the top of the Rockies .When Rebecca and Andrea returned to their huge old English styled house after a long nigh of partying. Coming in quietly only to see two rather large letters unopened and addressed to them amongst the open letter of there friends. Who were fast a sleep up stairs. Rebecca dropped her car keys on the kitchen counter as Andrea raided the fridge.

" Fine anything good?" Rebecca asked.

" Cold pizza?" Andrea offered

"Sure."

Taking a small bite of her pizza, Andrea had just handed her as they both sat down to watch there taped hockey game. A couple hours later the last goal was scored. The home team had won with a shut out of six nothing. Andrea and Rebecca were cheering and running around the room. When Morgan walked in and gave the pair a confused look

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

" We won," Andrea cheered.

"That's nice, but could you two keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Morgan requested

"Oh sorry Morgan will try to keep it down." said Rebecca sheepishly.

Leaving the room to go and retrieve their letters. Soon reappearing and tossing Andrea hers.

"Hey Morgan what's the letters for?" Andrea asked.

" There are exception letters for the Japanese Exchange program we all signed up for last year.""Grade twelve in Japan !when do we leave?" Andrea asked

"It's all in the letter now if you don't mind I'm going to get some more sleep before I have to go to work, Morgan yawned.

"K night Morgan," both Rebecca and Andrea answered not looking up from their letters' and Rebecca Janelle said she had to talk to you so I'll tell her your home,"

"Sure," Rebecca answered still reading her letter.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys packed yet?" Kayla yawned sleepily as she stumbled sluggishly down the stairs a couple hours later still in her Pjs "The taxis will be here soon."Rebecca and Andrea quickly ran up the stairs to throw some things into large duffle like bags unfortchanly for them they couldn't find anything they wanted any where.

"Morgan!" Rebecca yelled down the stairs.

"What?" Morgan called back sounding some what amused about something.

"Have you seen Andrea's or my stuff anywhere?" Rebecca asked a little confused by Morgan tone of voice.

"Yes ,I've seen it." Morgan informed as she waked softly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where?" Rebecca questioned.

"Outside," Morgan started but Rebecca cut her off.

"What! Why is it out there?" Rebecca yelled running down the stairs and to the door.

"Its in the cab I packed for you guys last night remember?" Morgan laughed.

"Oh right, Um I knew that," Rebecca stumbled turning a little red from embracement.

"Sure you did," Katie teased as she walked by with a piece of buttered toast in her hand into the kitchen. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her as she bolted up stairs to get ready. Its wasn't long before they both soon reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where ready," Andrea informed the empty hallway hoping the others were still there.

"Its about time," a smooth voice hissed from the shadows.

"Be nice Janelle," Morgan commented before helping Kayla take the last of the bags out to the awaiting cabs.

"Very well, Rebecca may I have a word with you?" Janelle asked looking at Andrea, "Alone."

Andrea rolled her eyes as she walked away "I should go help Morgan, and Kayla with the bags anyway." Andrea huffed.

"Hey Rebecca your forgetting something." Katie laughed jumping the last few steps behind Rebecca."What?" Rebecca asked out of confusion."Catch," Katie answered tossing a deep blue object towards Rebecca. Who just caught it before it flew over her head. Looking down she spotted her calculator lading still in her hands.

"Very funny Katie." Rebecca said chocking back her own laughter

"No problem Becca can't have a math nut lose with out her calculator," Katie snickered. As she headed out the front door.

Once Katie's foot steps had disappeared from ear shot and the front door had fully closed.

" Is it gone?" Janelle hissed.

"Destroyed it myself." Rebecca smiled as she turned to leave with Janelle at her side.

They climbed into the last awaiting cab and where off just before nine that morning. Rebecca looked back at the old house with a sigh the sun had just hit her bedroom window on the third floor when the house disappeared behind the hill

"There goes normal," Rebecca muttered solemnly under her breath. The plane ride seemed to last forever and a day. But finally the call came to depart from the plane and its small uncomfortable seats much to the taller of the groups like Rebecca, Andrea's excitement. Once off the plane they became surrounded by an odd grouping of gentlemen handing them name tags and such, well informing them of the rules and the schools of witch they would now be following as well as attending. But what struck many in the group as odd is that the men had disappeared almost as fast as they had appeared. Walking towards the front doors after retrieving their luggage the sight of four young men holding signs feel before them. They walked forward slowly fighting their way through the crowed of people only to have Kayla faint at the mere sight of one of the three try coloured hair men .

"Is she okay." He asked out of concern.

" Oh yea she's fine." Andrea laughed .

"My name Atem or Yami if you like," He smiled. " Would any of you young ladies happen to be my exchange student Kayla?"

"She the one on the floor," Andrea smirked.

"Oh I see," Yami said sounding a bit confused looking down at the smiling Kayla lining on the floor. Yami gently picked up Kayla and put her over his well toned shoulder ."I guess she'll see you guys on Monday?" said Yami turning to walk away. Kayla lifted her head and with the biggest grin on her face gave her friends a double thumb up before lining back down Yamis back. Morgan shock her head but soon felt her hand being kissed. She turned around to the second tallest of the try coloured haired man knelt on one knee holing her hand in his with a slit bow of his head.

" It is a pleasure to final meet you my lady." Tomaeus spoke."You to, Tomaeus is it?" Morgan asked"Yes ma'm," Tomaeus answered getting back to his feet "well we should be off.""Okay," Morgan answered going for her bags but Tomaeus stopped her."Let me get those for you." He said taking the bags and following Morgan out of the airport.

"Aw that was so sweet." Katie smiled"Yea Tomaeus kind of old fashion when it comes to girls," Yugi said shyly "my names Yugi by the way what's yours.""Katie." Katie answered quietly"I'm your host I guess than. "Yugi smiled sticking out his hand to shake."Nice to meet you." said Katie as they left"Hey I'm Joey witch one of you babes named Andrea." asked Joey Rebecca griped Janelle's arm and held her firmly back from killing Joey."I am." Andrea smiled taking Joeys arm as they left the sooner had they left than a Barkura jumped from the ceiling and ripped his dagger from his teeth and chucked it to the floor.

" Witch one of you foolish mortals name is Janelle. "He hissed. Janelle stepped forward {more like she was pushed}

" Thanks Beto." Janelle whispered angrily.

Rebecca just smiled, when all of a sudden she was tapped on the shoulder

"Yes." Rebecca answered turning to face the taper."Are you Mrs. Clarke." A tall man dressed in all black asked"That's what the name tag says, but I don't believe your Seto.""Mr. Kaiba doesn't have time to waste on picking up silly school girls like your self. "The guard snapped."I'd watch it if I was you." Rebecca said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd watch it if I were you." Rebecca said coldly

"What could you do ?" the guard snapped glaring down at Rebecca. Who had an evil smile spearing across here face.

"Nothing." Rebecca said sweetly

"Your nothing, but a scared annoying ,school girl that's just acting tuff."

"I don't act."

"Is that so, than why are you crying? the guard snapped.

"What I'm n…, "Rebecca started but was stopped by the guard punching her shoulder

"What , was that for?"

"What no tears." The guard asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Touch me again and I'll show you tears, and they wont be mine."

Unknown to either of them Seto had been standing lent agents a near by wall watching the two. At Rebecca's last words he walked over to them with a smirk.

"Rebecca?" Seto asked "Rebecca Clarke is that you?"

"Tiny tot?" Rebecca replied with a smile looking carefully away from the guard.

" I hate that name, I'm seven foot for crying out loud!"

"It's you alright," Rebecca laughed "I'd recognize that temper anywhere."

"I don't have a temper!" Seto yelled attracting many curios stares," And you." Seto said rounding on the guard.

"I'll… take Miss Clarke's bags." He quickly stumbled. Picking up Rebecca's bags and running out of the airport.

"Did you forget what a phone looks like?" Seto stated coldly

"No its all those buttons, they get me every time ?" Rebecca laughed. "What about your self ."

"I've been busy." Seto grumbled.

"Sure you have," Rebecca teased.

"Your lucky I like you." Seto smirked bending down to pull Rebecca into a tight hug standing up lifting her from the ground.

"Ah ah … I'm a foot off the ground!" Rebecca exclaimed

"What only a foot," Seto said in suspires looking down "dam it you've grown to."

"Put me down!" Rebecca dropped her roughly to the ground.

"Your going to love my house," Seto said in a bragging tone "come on lets get out of here."

"Someone's confident," Rebecca smiled.

"Its a lot better then yours," Seto shot back.

"Witch one?" Rebecca asked as they began to walk for the door.

"Easily all of them." Seto said with sarcasm.

" Oh those be fighting words there Kaiba," Rebecca smirked tackling Seto from behind.

Seto of course didn't even bug when Rebecca leapt on his back, instead he grabbed her legs and kept walking.

"Hey put me down!" Rebecca laughed trying to remove his hands from her ankles.

"As you wish." Seto smirked dropping Rebecca where he stood right onto her butt.

"You suck," Rebecca chocked out getting back to her feet, " But I'm still faster then you,"

"You won that one race, and you haven't shut up about it since have you?" Seto asked.

"Nope its not everyday a normal girl like my self , gets to beat a big shot like the famous Mr Seto Kaiba now is it." Rebecca stated trying not to laugh.

A fairly large group of on lookers had began to form around the pair with confused stares.

"What are you laughing about?" Seto asked retuning to Rebecca's side.

"This," Rebecca smiled holding up Seto's wallet before running for the exits.

Seto smiled as he chased after her " You know your dead when I catch you?"

"Was that from Kaiba Corp?" asked an older gentleman with light grey hair from the crowed to his friend.

"Couldn't have been, that boys way to happy to of been Mr. Kaiba." The mans friend answered gently moving some of his midnight black hair from his eyes.

"I guess your right, but who was that girl he was with ,she looked so familiar?" The man asked.

" Oh that's….." The man started but never finished as the last call ,for the two men's flight came over the intercom.

Rebecca's jaw dropped "Is this your limo? she asked"One of them." Seto said smugly "What do you mean one of them?""I have seven one for every day of the week.""Seto if this is a dream don't you dare wake me."

They both climbed into the limo and caught up mostly over the short ride to Kaiba mansion.

" Ok I'll let you have this one," Rebecca teased as they pulled up to the front doors.

Once out of the limo Rebecca was tackled by a fairly tall boy about Rebecca's age.

"Hey an um," Rebecca started but couldn't remember the guy's name. She briefly looked back at Seto to see him causally mouth Mokuba to her.

"Mokuba?" she said out of surprise.

"Yes." The guy answers pulling away.

"Long times no see hey Mokie?"

"I'll say were you been?"

"Canada mostly."

"Sweet I here it's nice there."

"You've never been?"

"No Kaiba Corp only works with one company there so they come here because were bigger." Mokuba laughed "hey you wont to go play some video games"

"Sure."Seto shook his head as Mokuba and Rebecca raced up the stairs. Seto's his phone soon rang and the smile disappeared from his face

"Hello." he answered coldly

"What's got into you ,is the exchange student that bad?" asked a women's voice.

"Sorry Angela I thought you were work."

"It's okay honey, so what she likes?"

"Actually she's an old friend of mine."

"Sorry honey but you have friends?"

"I was a kid at one time remember, I didn't always have a company to run."

"Whatever I'm sure she nice, but I have to go love yea."

"Bye."

"Good bye."

Meanwhile "I know it's here somewhere. "Mokuba said looking under his bed

"What?" Rebecca asked

"My camera."

"Ah why?" Rebecca hesitated

"So I can take a picture of you." Rebecca yawned and stretched "Can't it wait I think I'm just going to go change and go to Bed."

"Aw come on Rebecca just one picture, Please" Mokuba pleated with his big puppy dog eyes of doom.

" Fine but only one." Rebecca laughed as Mokuba clicked the picture.

Click...


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I break it," Rebecca asked attempting to steal the camera from Mokuba.

"No," Mokuba laughed. "it's a nice picture."

"You sound amazed," Rebecca laughed tickling Monkuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled through his laughter.

"No you wouldn't dare?" Rebecca teased tackling Mokuba for the camera as he tried to run for the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba laughed.

"What," Seto answered sounding a bit annoyed as he appeared at the door.

"Catch," Mokuba smiled pushing Rebecca into Seto who stumbled backwards.

"Hey," Rebecca smiled.

"Hey." Seto answered ," Are we always going to end up running into each other like this,"

"You know you like it," Rebecca teased.

Seto cleared his throat as he moved his arms to his side. " Keep it down, I'm trying to get some work done." Seto said harshly.

" Oh ok ,sorry Seto will try and keep it down," Rebecca said sheepishly pulling away from Seto well looking at the floor.

"Good," Seto said losing some of the force to his voice. Seto stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes watching Rebecca return to sit beside Mokuba on his bed before he sighed turned and left.

"What's Gotten into him?" Rebecca asked.

" That's just Seto now of days." Mokuba said sadly looking down at his hands.

"Aw what's wrong Mokie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Rebecca scrambled holding Mokuba in a half hug.

"Its not your fault Becca, I just thought maybe." Mokuba started with a sigh.

"Maybe what?" Rebecca pushed.

"Well when Seto first told me we were hosting an exchange student from Canada a little older then me, I hoped with all my heart it was you." Sobbed Mokuba.

"I missed you too Mokie, but it was me so why are you so down?" Rebecca questioned concern clearly present in her voice.

Mokuba was quiet for a long time before he spoke, "I just… hoped things would go back to the way they use to be, that's all."

"You mean before I left ?" Rebecca asked pulling Mokuba closer.

"Yea it was a stupid though." Mokuba sobbed.

"Aw Mokie its not stupid its just." Rebecca attempted to comfort poor Mokuba.

"You don't love my brother anymore right,?" Mokuba sighed.

Rebecca looked down at the silver locket that hung proudly around her neck.

" Mokie I…," Rebecca tried to start. " Were different people now, we haven't seen each other in years, He has a girlfriend now," Rebecca rambled.

"But I don't like her, I like you." Mokuba whined.

"I know Mokie but we can't always choose who the ones we love pick to be with." Rebecca spoke smoothly hugging Mokuba. "But I'll always be your big sister no matter what happens or who Seto dates I promise."

"Thank you Becca." Mokuba smiled wiping the tears from his eyes.

" No problem Mokie but come on we should probably get some sleep," Rebecca smiled as she headed to the door.

" Ok Becca good night I love you big sis," Mokuba yawned.

"Good night bud I love you too," Rebecca smiled closing the door softly behind her.

She took to walking along the empty hallways in an attempt to clear her mind of all the nagging thoughts that now where swirling around in her tired mind. Not really paying attention to where she was going Rebecca walked right into Seto who was just coming out of his office.

" Sorry," Rebecca mumbled looking up to see who she had bumped into.

" Watch were your going." Seto growled.

"What is your problem," Rebecca snapped looking Seto in eyes the cold reflection of Seto's blue eyes muted in the fiery hazel eyes of Rebecca's.

"Nothing." Seto answered sternly. Looking away from Rebecca.

"You know what Seto your just like him," Rebecca spoke coldly.

"I am nothing like that wretched man!" Seto yelled getting in Rebecca's face.

" You could of fooled me," Rebecca scolded.

Seto muscles tightened as he moved his hand to punch Rebecca , but she grabbed it painfully.

" You wouldn't understand, you left remember and never looked back!" Seto yelled.

"I left the country never you , I wrote you everyday you're the one that never wrote back!" Rebecca yelled in return.

"I never got them." Seto stated coming down a little.

"Of course you didn't, Do you really think he wanted us to stay together?" Rebecca hissed.

"No ," Seto snapped

"I'm tired of this Seto, this isn't our feud its theirs." Rebecca said comely taking Seto's hand.

"You're the only one who ever had that choice." Seto snapped.

"That's it Seto if you want to be a child , I'm going to go stay somewhere else." Rebecca sighed as she moved to walk past Seto to go get her things.

"Rebecca stop please." Seto asked with a sadden tone of voice.

Rebecca looked down and sighed " I'll stay if you stop punish me for something that's not my fault."

"Fine," Seto smiled hugging Rebecca. " I keep forgetting your not your uncle."

"You know what you need,' Rebecca stated.

"What's that?"

"A night out, come on its my treat."

"I work tomorrow." Seto spoke coldly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes "One you work everyday , so it wont kill you to be a little late for once in your life , two quit whining and go get change." Rebecca instructed.

" Fine," Seto muttered coldly.

Rebecca smiled triumphantly as she dug out her cell phone from her jean pocket and began to dial.

"Hey Andrea?"

"Yea sup?

"I was wondering if you were up to hitting a few clubs tonight?"

"Sure meet you at the normal place at say eleven."

" Sounds great, oh could you call the group and invite them too?" Rebecca asked walking into her room.

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Awesome well I haft to go get ready see you then."

" Yea bye."

"Bye."

Rebecca hung up her phone and toast it lightly on to her bed before digging through her closet. Pulling out a shorter black halted dress and a waist belt Rebecca walked into the bathroom to change. Once changed Rebecca walked back into her room to meet Seto sitting on her bed dressed in tight black pants and a lose black dress top.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked trying not to look at Rebecca.

"Yea almost," Rebecca smiled pulling her hair into a messy up do. "There I'm ready how do I look?"

"Good," Seto muttered.

"Oh come .you haft to at lest look at me before you can fake interest." Rebecca laughed pulling Seto to his feet.

"You look fine." Seto grumbled.

Rebecca put a finger under Seto's chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers , a small smile formed on Seto's face "I know he still in there somewhere Seto,"

"I wouldn't count on it," Seto spoke coldly.

"I would," Rebecca smiled kissing Seto on the check. " Come on lets go, before where late."

Seto watched Rebecca leave with a smile " I'm so screwed." Seto laughed to him self before following Rebecca out the door.

The club was packed by the time the group had gotten there so it took a while to find a table to fit them all. Rebecca and Andrea headed strait for the dance floor dragging Katie and Morgan behind them . Leaving Kayla, Yami, Seto, Joey , and Yugi sitting at the table to talk needless to say it didn't go well.

"Hey Seto why don't you just go ask Becca to dance already?" Kayla asked.

Seto turned and glared at Kayla before turning back to watch the dance floor. When Rebecca came back redder then a fire engine " Hey Seto truth or dare?" Rebecca asked.

"Dare?" Seto answered sounding confused.

Rebecca knelt down and kissed Seto on the lips hard, leaving Seto a bit of a dace.

"What was that for" Seto questioned standing to his feet.

" So I could do this." Rebecca smiled pulling Seto out to the dace floor " I told you, you needed to chill out."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning's alarm sounded way to early for anyone's liking. Well everyone that is except for …

"Rise and shine sunshine," A piercing women's voice called causing Rebecca to up in her sleep, but not wake.

"Come on sleepy head rise and shine," Angela smiled ripping the blankets off of Rebecca's bed.

"What time is it?" Rebecca whined throwing her pillow over her head to block out the creeping sunlight.

"About 6:30am why?" Angela's annoying voice chimed.

Rebecca ground "So why are we up?" Rebecca mumbled.

"To go shopping gees Becca." Angela laughed stealing Rebecca's pillow from the top of her head.

"But I hate shopping" Rebecca complained sitting up.

"That's not what Seto said this morning." Angela informed sitting beside Rebecca on the bed.

"Oh do go on." Rebecca pushed with a yawn.

"He said you loved to shop, and would love to go with me." Angela smiled. " So get up."

"He what !" Rebecca chocked standing up in a hurry.

"He said…" Angela started but Rebecca cut her off .

"I heard you," Rebecca said somewhat politely "Would you pardon me for a moment, I have some matters to attend to."

"Yea sure I haft to shower anyway." Angela smiled." Oh I can't wait Becca were going to be the bestest of friends."

"Sure." Rebecca said thick with sarcasm as she walked quickly out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"Can I have a bucket full of ice cold water?" Rebecca asked sweetly to one of the near by chefs.

"Yes of course Mrs Clarke how big do you want it?" The Chef asked.

"What ever is your biggest." Rebecca smiled.

"Here you go Mrs." The chef said sounding very confused as he handed Rebecca the white ten gallon pail filled to just below the rim with freezing cold water.

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled with a slight bow before running back up stairs laughing quietly to herself. It didn't take Rebecca long to find Seto's Bedroom door where she place the pail down and softly opened one of the double doors.

"You can't go in there the master is sleeping and doesn't like to be disturbed." Said a pasting maid with a stern face placing a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"SSH." Rebecca said quietly ." I'd get out of here as fast as you can, if I were you."

"What are you going to do to Mr. Kaiba?" The maid asked sounding a bit intrigued.

"You'll see, But I would really start running if I was you." Rebecca repeated.

"Why?"

"One.…..two.…..three." Rebecca quietly counted to her self picking up the pail as she crept closer to the sleeping Seto.

Then splash " RUN!" Rebecca yelled through her laughter grabbing the maids hand and they took off down the hallway.

"REBECCA!" Seto bellowed.

"Oh now you've done it," The maid whispered from their hiding place of a near by closet.

"You think this is bad, you should of seen him when I dyed his hair green." Rebecca laughed.

"Aren't you scared of the Mr. Kaiba?" She asked sounding a bit confused.

"Who Seto no, he a teddy bear really if he'd ever just relax," Rebecca whispered. "Shss he coming."

The thumping of Seto foot steps could soon be heard walking by the closet door . Stopping just past the door Seto pulled out his cell phone and dialled Rebecca's number. Soon Headstrong by Trapt began to play just behind him seeming to be coming from behind the closet door.

"Shit." Rebecca cursed scrambling for her phone. "Where is it?"

The closet door opened suddenly just as Rebecca had found her phone and had managed to turn it off . The maid ran out of the closet and down the rest of the hallway out of site.

"There you are," Seto said darkly wiping some water from his wet face.

"Oh hi there Seto….. impressive mop collection you got here." Rebecca spoke uneasily pretending to admire the mops.

Seto smiled a nasty smile before grabbing Rebecca around the middle and throwing her up on to his shoulder.

"I'll go shopping with her, I'll even pretend to like it," Rebecca tried to persuade Seto once she saw the pool sign.

"That's a given," Seto sneered.

"Um I'm not dressed for swimming. Um.. Um I forgot my swim suit upstairs.' Rebecca tried again.

"Don't need it." Seto smiled.

"So your not going to through me in?" Rebecca asked sounding surprised.

"I never said that." Seto laughed tossing Rebecca into the deep end of the pool.

Resurfacings Rebecca began to laugh before diving back under the water for safety.

"What do you think your doing throwing poor Becca into the pool like that." Angela yelled.

Seto stiffened but did not answer distracted to his amazement by Rebecca getting out of the pool at the far end her black night gowned clinging to her wet skin.

"You were checking her out weren't you?" Angela coldly snapped. "You like her,""Who Rebecca," Seto answered blankly."Yes,""As a friend.""Yea right that's why you were checking her out.""Angela your just being pardoned Rebecca and me were just close friends.""Sure, why are you still looking at her than."

It was true Seto was still staring at Rebecca well that is before she was tackled back into the pool by a flash of blonde hair.

"You like her!" Angela demanded.

"As a friend." Seto grumbled starting to get really annoyed."Huh sure Seto, Seto look at me when I'm talking to you." Angela whinnied "Angela your just being paranoid Rebecca and I were just good friends,""Prove it,""If you're that worried about it why don't you just move in?""For real,""Yes,"

Meanwhile Rebecca and the blonde had resurfaced

"Kayla ?" Rebecca said out of confusion wiping water from her eyes.

"Yep." Smiled the blonde with a wide eyed look at the room around her.

"Where's Yami?"

"Off saving the world again." Kayla dreamily sighed splashing Rebecca square in the face.

"Come on Rebecca lets go." Angela said bitterly.

"Where?" Rebecca asked looking at Seto who glared at her. "I'll be ready in a few, can Kayla come?"

"Sure why not." Angela answered.

Rebecca and Kayla ran upstairs to change and soon came back down ready to go.

Rebecca pulled out her wallet to see how much money she had on her when Seto's hand pushed it shut.

"Hey?" Rebecca complained attempting to move his hand.

"Take this , your money no good here." Seto said somewhat coldly.

"Yeah it is," Rebecca corrected looking down at the card with huge eyes.

"Just take it." Seto answered.

"I can't take this though its too much." Rebecca smiled handing Seto back the card.

"I'll take it,' Kayla teased. Seto glared at her.

"Just take the damn card Rebecca I'm trying to be nice here."

"Ok thank you."

"Your welcome now get out of here before Angela changes her mind about not nagging me to go with you guys." Seto almost pleated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Rebecca this is going to be so much fun, I saw a pink dress that you'll just look so cute in." said Angela once they had reached the malls parking lot.

"Can't wait." Rebecca grumbled as they moved forward .Angela took the lead followed by Kayla, Rebecca, and Mokuba. Once in side however ,beside a small hair salon.

"Guys" Rebecca yelled in relief as she quickly darted behind them before she could be stopped ."You guys haft to hide me."

"Why," Andrea asked looking puzzled.

"Angela, she's crazy," Rebecca reported peeking over the edge of the bench in between Katie and Andrea.

"She can't be that bad ?" Morgan asked.

"She could be, if she trying to put Becca in a dress." Andrea teased as Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"It won't kill you," Katie laughed

"That's what they tolled little sally." Rebecca teased

"Who's sally?" Andrea asked.

"No clue," Rebecca smiled quickly ducking behind the bench as Mokuba walk towards them.

"Um hello have you seen a girl about your guy's age, with long light brown hair and hazel eyes her names Rebecca?" Mokuba asked

"No sorry we haven't," Katie and Andrea answered with a wink and a nod behind them. Mokuba nodded and left to go talk to a rather tall man dressed in all black.

"Is he gone?" Rebecca whispered peeking over the edge.

"Would you go if we went with you?" Morgan offered, Rebecca thought about this and was just about to answer when.

"Got yeah," Mokuba laughed with a wide grin as the man grabbed her and held her tight in his arms..

"No fair." Rebecca whinnied looking up with a look of shock on her face." What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might need a shoulder to cry on," Seto teased slightly.

"Angela dragged you here , didn't she." Rebecca Smiled struggling in Seto's arms in an attempt to break free.

"No," Seto grumbled harshly.

" You coming Becca ," Katie asked .Rebecca side before she tried to fight her way out of Seto's arms again but as usual she couldn't do it.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not going to like it," Rebecca pouted as Seto's grip loosened and she was free. Rebecca grabbed Seto hand and they followed the rest of the group into the hair salon. About three hours later the groups hair and make up was finally done and they were leaving the mall to go get some coffee when.

"Dresses we need dresses," Angela said happily grabbing Rebecca's arm and dragging her into a near by dressing room and locking the door.

"Let me out !" Rebecca demaned pounding on the wooden door.

"Can I help you ladies fine something?" A young sale clerk with soft brown hair asked eyeing the group oddly.

"No were fine." Angela said happily tossing dress after dress into Rebecca's changing room.

"Do you mind?" Rebecca grumbled.

"No," Angela answered tossing more pink dresses into the changing room.

"Look on the bright side Rebecca they could all be pink." Andrea teased tossing in some blue and black dresses.

"There a bright side ?" Rebecca sighed picking up a dark blue dress with a discussed face.

"Oh were all going to look so good." Angela gushed dragging in the last of the dresses into her dressing room.

Hours pasted and pasted before they all finally stepped out of their dressing rooms in turn. Angela stepped out first in a tight hot pink short fish

net dress that cut about mid way down her thy. Only coving the bar requirements in a darker pink fabric paired with pink strapped stilettos.

Followed by Kayla in a long Egyptian style deep purple and gold dress, matched with gold small heels. Morgan was next in a long baby blue

flowing dress that went down to her ankles, and silver heals Katie in a short deep orange dress, that formed loosely to her body and black

strapped heels. Andrea in a black with a wide in laid pink stripe that cut down the length of the dress that went down to her ankles and red and

pink sparkly heels, Janelle stepped out last in a fairly tight red and black silk dress that flowed down to her ankles meeting crimson low heels.

"Hello? Can I come out now?" Rebecca asked knocking loudly at the door.

"Are you wearing a dress." Angela called back.

"Yes now let me out!" Rebecca said testily.

"What's the magic word." Andrea teased walking up to Rebecca's changing room door.

"Get me the beep out of here now please." Rebecca growled.

"What was that?" Andrea laughed placing her hand on the door knob.

"Andrea!" Rebecca grounded trying not to laugh.

Andrea opened the door suddenly causing Rebecca to tumble out . Closing her eyes waiting for the floor to meet her face but they never met

instead the feeling of strong arms pulling her back to her feet is what opened her eyes. Looking behind her , Rebecca's warm hazel eyes met the

concerned stone cold blue eyes of Seto.

"Aw Rebecca you look gorges!" Angela squealed ripping Rebecca from Seto's embrace to expose her dress.

It was a midnight blue dress that hit the floor in a long straight fashion hiding her short black heels from sight. A small string in the same colour as

the dress wrapped around Rebecca's neck in a halter.

"Ah thanks." Rebecca stumbled sheepishly.

"Don't they all look great," Angela said hugging Seto. Seto looked Rebecca up and down quickly with a small smirk.

"Seto!" Angela said angrily.

"Yea sure." Seto answered flatly.

"Seto can you give me a hand down please?" Rebecca asked with a smile sticking out her hand.

Seto swallowed hard as he took Rebecca's hand and helped her down off the small stage that the rest still stood on. Once back on the ground

Rebecca took off with a childish smile playing across her face into the malls crowd and soon Seto lost all sight of her.

"Guys," She half heartedly yelled as she came running back in to the shop hand in hand with a tall dark haired boy followed by four others.

"Who are they?" Kayla asked handing Yami her things so she could dig through her purse for her walet.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Luke , he's twin brother Damien, and , Cory , Curtis , Cedric, there friends of mine from Britain ," Rebecca smiled "and guys this Andrea, Joey, Kayla, Yami, Katie, Yugi, Morgan, Timaeus ,Janelle ,Barkura, Mokuba , Seto ,and Angela "

"Hey," Both groups girls all bought their dress and they soon left the store Seto tried numbers of times to talk to Rebecca but was pulled away by Angela when ever he even got close to her. Seeing Rebecca with this group of guys was driving him nuts for a reason he couldn't quit understand.

"You're with Angela not Rebecca remember." He whispered to himself .

Seto continued to fight he's losing battle against jealousy towards the group until Rebecca in his opinion was save up in her room putting away the days shopping.

"Seto.." Rebecca asked shyly a few hours later as she walked into his home office.

"Yes." Seto answered sharply glaring up from his computer screen.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me that's all, but I guess your too busy." Rebecca smiled turning to leave.

"Rebecca wait." Seto sighed. "Its just maintenance anyway."

"You sure." Rebecca asked looking puzzled.

"Yes, now lets go." Seto smiled as they stepped out into the crisp night air the stars clear in the night sky over head.


	7. Flash Back

**It was late one night in May when the old grandfather clock chimed to life. It's cold medal tones echoed twelve times through out the empty halls of the mansion. Just before the last chime however, there came a lifeless knock at the door. **

"**Get that will you." An older man said looking up from his desk across the room.**

"**Yes Uncle." Rebecca yawned standing to her feet behind her own desk and turned for the door. But it exploded open exposing a furious older man in a business suite with short black or dark grey hair and moustache and a younger boy following at closely at his heels.**

"**Michael, how could you do this to me!" Gersrbro yelled coldly slamming his fist on the man's desk.**

"**I never did anything to you Gersrbro," Michael spoke comely moving his papers back into place.**

"**Clarke corp. was promised to me not that good for nothing brat you think your giving it to." Gersrbro snapped.**

"**Last time I checked Gersrbro, you where no Clarke." Michael spoke coldly standing to his feet.**

"**Your company would be nothing with out me, you'd be nothing with out me.'**

"**Um," Rebecca attempted to interrupt.**

"**No I don't want coffee now get lost!" Gersrbro snapped.**

"**But I…." Rebecca tried again catching the boy's eyes.**

"**But you what. Who do you think you are interrupting an important meeting like this, your nothing but a nobody understand." Gersrbro snarled looking coldly down at Rebecca as is she was some kind of a threat. **

**Causing a cold shiver to run down Rebecca's back but her eyes never left the boy's Rebecca knew him or at lest she thought she did. His cold blue eyes burned into her heart as if daring her to remember. **

"**Seto?" Rebecca blurted out suddenly causing the boy to look up suddenly.**

"**Michael control your help!" Gersbro ordered turning to face Rebecca fully.**

"**I'm not the help!" Rebecca snapped stepping towards Gersrbro bravely.**

"**Then enlighten us then brat , who are you?." Gersrbro sneered**

**Rebecca stayed silent as she stole a glance at Seto his eyes filled with masked pity.**

**"I asked you your name, are you deaf?." Gersrbro snapped." Did I stutter?"**

" **Rebecca Clarke future CEO and president of Clark Corporations and software Mr. Kaiba," Rebecca said in a bitterly her hazel eyes meting the stone cold ones of Mr. Kaiba's." **

" **Your what ?" Gersbro chocked.**

"**Did I stutter ?" Rebecca snapped **

"**Rebecca why don't you show Seto ,to his room he'll be spending the night with us ." Michael spoke comely with a smile. **

**"Yes Uncle ," Rebecca answered ripping her eyes away from Gersbro's "Come on Seto its this way."**

**Seto stood to his feet and quickly followed Rebecca out of the room and down the hallway to the right.**

"**What happened to you?" Rebecca so bluntly asked once they had reached the door to Seto's room."What happened to me, what the hell happened to you ?"Seto questioned putting a hand on the door knob.**

"**What that guys a jerk." Rebecca pointed out.**

**Seto sighed "Rebecca he came her to cut his ties with Clarke Corp."**

"**Let him." Rebecca answered coldly.**

"**That would make us enemies when where older, don't you understand will always be at each others throats." Seto snapped.**

"**Are companies maybe but never us Seto I have no interest in carrying on the bad blood that rages between our families do you?" Rebecca asked "But what does it matter anyway I mean you don't even like me."**

"**I have no choice, I can't let feelings get in the way of my work." Seto stated.**

"**What feelings?" Rebecca pushed**

"**I….I well you see I kinda." Seto stumbled.**

**Rebecca's lips formed into an odd smile before reaching up on her tip toes and kissing Seto sweetly on the lips **

"**Me too." Rebecca laughed.**

"**Yea that." Seto said stupidly.**

"**Good night Seto." Rebecca smiled hugging Seto tightly **

"**Good night Becca ." Seto smiled returning the hug before disappearing into his room.**

"**If she only knew." Seto sighed before starting to get ready for bed.**

**Years past and the Kaiba ,Clarke feud only grew worse, with time however, Seto and Rebecca seemed to grow closer the farther their families moved apart. Both had guards on them at all times to keep them focused on their studies and away from each other. That was until one night late in August when Seto received an urgent text from an unknown number.**

"**I don't care how you get here, bring the cops on your tail if you must just get to town square as soon as you can I need you." The unknown number had texted. **

"**I'm on my ," Was Seto's replay as he grabbed his jacket and quietly crept out of the house. Just missing the several guards that patrolled the hallways at night.**

**It was only a short walk to Town Square so it wasn't long before Rebecca tackled Seto in a hug from the shadows.**

"**Rebecca?" Seto questioned placing her back onto the ground were he saw her face for the first time tear stained and sleep worn. " What's wrong?"**

"**I'm leaving…." Was al Rebecca got out.**

"**I don't understand you always leave for school?" Seto attempted to sooth.**

"**I'm not coming back," Rebecca chocked. "Their all fighting, nothing makes since anymore."**

"**Who fighting?"**

"**My aunt and uncle with my parents."**

"**Over this," Rebecca snapped grabbing Seto's hand ." Over us over my life."**

"**It'll be ok Becca you'll see." Seto said comely hugging Rebecca tightly.**

"**Runaway with." Rebecca blurted out. " Please."**

"**You know we can't were bound to our titles no matter where we go."**

**Rebecca hung her head " I know but its not fair!" Rebecca yelled out of frustration.**

"**Life not fair Love," Seto laughed.**

"**Miss Clarke is that you?" A man yelled.**

"**Shit I got to go, take this don't open it till I'm gone ok." Rebecca said sounding a bit panic-stricken. **

"**You leave to night?" Seto asked refusing to let Rebecca go.**

"**Yes." Rebecca answered trying to locate the man that had called her name " But I haft to go , I love you."**

"**Rebecca wait." Seto begged stopping Rebecca dead in her tracks "I have something for you."**

"**What is it?" Rebecca asked returning to Seto's sided.**

"**Rebecca I know this is sudden, and I know where young, and this might just be the stupidest thing on earth we could ever do but will you marry me please. I don't think I can bear the thought of begin with out you." Seto spoke comely dropping to one knee taking Rebecca's shaking hand.**

**Rebecca stared blankly at the ring "Ye…." Rebecca started but would never get to finish.**

"**Rebecca! What the hell do you think it is you are doing." Michael snapped coldly stepping out of the shadows his eyes locked fiercely with Rebecca's**

"**Uncle I.. I mean." Rebecca stumbled looking away unable to look at her uncle or Seto as she spoke.**

" **You disgraced the family name even begin here !" Michael growled." Guards!"**

"**No Uncle please don't do this." Rebecca pleated.**

"**You leave me no choice Rebecca. No niece of my is going to be seen with the likes of a Kaiba."**

**Four large men appeared behind Michael "Take her away." Michael ordered stepping away and looking away.**

"**No Please Uncle." Rebecca pleated rushing into Seto's arms **

"**No Rebecca, You're a Clarke or your with him." Michael spoke darkly.**

"**That's not fair." Rebecca Yelled holding tighter to Seto who said nothing for he knew how little anything he said would even be heard by Michael.**

"**Choose !" Michael yelled sharply.**

"**Seto." Rebecca stated staring at the ground as she shook from the tears that begged to escape her eyes.**

"**Take her away!" Michael yelled at the men who grabbed Rebecca sharply and began to drag her towards the awaiting limo.**

"**No!" Rebecca cried struggling against the men to no prevail.**

"**Rebecca!" Seto yelled trying desperately to free Rebecca from their grasp.**

**When the tallest of the men let go of Rebecca and turned on Seto a small silver object glimmering in his hand .**

"**Seto! Go get out of here get lost." Rebecca yelled sharply.**

"**Rebecca?" Seto asked sounding confused.**

"**My Uncle right why would a Clarke ever love a Kaiba especially one like you." Rebecca snapped.**

**Seto turned pain ripping through his defences "You know I thought you where different Rebecca but I guess I was wrong. Your just as self centered, idiotic, evil as any of them." Seto snapped throwing the ring over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows of the clock tower. **

**Once Seto had left the men let go of Rebecca who dropped to her knees tears pouring freely from her blurry hazel eyes as she held the ring tightly in her hands.**

"**You made the right choice." Michael smiled patting her on the shoulder as he walked past. The guard smiled at Rebecca as he clicked the safety back on his gun before placing it back into its holster.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rebecca mummer under her breath before the remaining guards helped to her feet and into the limo. Over the years the wedge only grew between Rebecca and Seto but still they couldn't stop the feeling of loss when the other was near.**

**Both where paired up with suitors of their family choice but only Seto stayed with his Rebecca refused full heartily to have any part. When and only when Gersbro was announced did the pair begin to speak again. **


	8. Chapter 8

Seto and Rebecca walked in silence for what seemed like forever down the many paths that snaked their way through out the Kaiba mansion's grounds.

"So…. Um Angela seems nice." Rebecca stumbled awkwardly kicking at a rock that laid at her feet.

"Who?" Seto asked with his usual cold tone.

"Angela, your girlfriend remember?" Rebecca pushed her voice harsher then it really should have been.

"Hmm." Seto answered without even so much as a glance at Rebecca.

"Your heartless that girl loves you." Rebecca snapped stopping dead in her tracks.

"So what if I am, you know she nothing more then a pawn in her father game to try and get his company farther ahead anyway." Seto said sharply. " Just like your precious Scott."

"You think I took the black deal ?" Rebecca snapped glaring at the back of Seto's head.

"Didn't you ," Seto snapped turning to face Rebecca "Wouldn't want to upset your precious uncle now would you.?"

"No I didn't take the deal, I flat out refused it." Rebecca snapped pain poorly hidden in her voice.

"You didn't?" Seto blurted out in surprise.

"Oh don't act like you care," Rebecca said coldly walking away from Seto over to a near by fountain. " You were with Angela not even a week after I left."

"How did you?" Seto started.

"She told me !" Rebecca mumbled.

"Rebecca I…I thought." Seto stumbled.

"Thought you just through away a four year relationship on the next pretty girl in a short skirt you met." Rebecca spoke testily. " And I thought my uncle was wrong."

"Rebecca ."

"Save it Seto, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"I don't haft to take this from you." Seto snapped. " Your nothing but a useless no good, waist of space Clarke."

"That saved your ass." Rebecca yelled back her fist clenched painfully by her sided." They would have shot you dead that night ,if I hadn't gone with them."

Seto looked down with a deep cold growl before walking slowly over to Rebecca who looked away at his approach. Tripping over an un pruned root causing her to stumble to what she thought would be the ground cold flat embrace but instead Rebecca had fallen into the warm hard embrace of none other then the last person on earth she though would catch her. Seto looked down at Rebecca concern softening is normally harsh eyes.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked pulling Rebecca back to her feet.

"Yea." Rebecca mumbled looking up at Seto with a rather large gulp before timidly pulling Seto into a tight hug.

Seto stood stunned and stiff for a moment before returning the hug. " Rebecca there wasn't a day that I didn't." Seto started but Rebecca's silenced him with a finger to his lips .

"Shss," Rebecca smiled slipping something into Seto's hand. "I haft to go Angela coming."

"Rebecca." Seto started grabbing Rebecca's shoulder with his free hand.

"Remember I'm only a Clarke by title not by nature." Rebecca laughed before disappearing down one of the far paths.

"There you are sweetie I've been looking for you." Angela spoke sweetly.

"Hmm." Seto answered squeezing what laid in his now sweating palm.

"So I was just wondering if you knew or not that Rebecca was leaving tomorrow?" Angela responded unfazed.

"No why?" Seto answered.

"Oh I just thought with the house all to our self's we could maybe…" Angela started grabbing Seto's free hand.

"I have work." Seto spoke sharply.

"Hey what's that in your other hand?" Angela asked reaching for it.

Seto opened his hand to expose a silver ring engraved around it was a Blue Eyes White dragon with it's eyes forming as the center of the ring in a impressive sappier .

"Oh Seto Yes… Yes !" Angela squealed.

"She kept it." Seto blurted out ignoring Angela attempts to retrieve the ring.

Meanwhile back up at the mansion Rebecca had taken to passing ignoring her phone's vibrations in her pocket.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered in defeat after about the twentieth ring

"What is this I hear about you staying with a Kaiba." Michaels cruel voice sounded from the phone.

"Its just one year." Rebecca almost pleated.

"Its three hundred and sixty -five days too long."

"Please Uncle." Rebecca spoke softly.

"On one condition." Michael spoke oddly come.

"Witch is." Rebecca asked hesitantly.

"Get the account." Was all Michael said.

"But.." Rebecca tried to protest.

"He only a Kaiba my dear Rebecca."

"I'm not doing it," Rebecca said firmly. " I couldn't do that to Seto."

"What did you call him!"

"Nothing." Rebecca mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Michael spoke coldly. " One week."

"Yes Uncle." Rebecca sighed slamming her phone shut. "Jerk."

"Rebecca, Rebecca !" Angela squealed as she busted through the large front doors

"Yes?" Rebecca answered coldly.

"Seto proposed!" Angela gushed tackling Rebecca to the ground in a hug.

"What?" Rebecca chocked.

"|Seto pro…" Angela began to repeat.

"No I heard you , trust me, where's the ring?"

"Oh well he still has it." Angela spoke shyly. " Must be getting it sized but its gorges."

"I see and where is Seto now?" Rebecca asked formally.

"In his study." Angela answered proudly. " He said he had some work to do or something."

"Angela would you excuses me. I haft to go get ready for school tomorrow." Rebecca lied.

"Yea sure." Angela smiled cheerfully.

"Night." Rebecca spoke flatly as she hurried up the stairs to her room phone tightly held in her hand.

.


End file.
